For a fight, I found true love
by paloma olivares de la bodega
Summary: bea here like milo, but oscar learns and fights with his brother, may bea fix this and discover his true love, read for discovering


I thought this day would be different but it was not ... it all started in high school fresh water;  
>Oscar was taking his books from his locker, he had not seen milo or bea, Oscar went straight to class when suddenly I hear milo and bea.<p>

He saw that I was talking then suddenly laughed and kissed, oscar'm in shock besides eyes wide open, could not believe his brother had kissed the girl of his dreams, Oscar stayed very sad but after became very angry.

The whole time I kept thinking oscar on what he saw, a part of it was very sad that bea milo and liked him and his other hand was furious with milo for betraying him so I hope the hour of recess. Oscar I wait until I saw milo

-Milo ¿I can talk to you? ask oscar

Brother, what is clear? wonder happy milo

-You are an angry oscar trainor said

- What are you talking? confused wonder milo

-Know that I speak in a while I saw you kissing bea oscar said

-Wait ... brother ... I can explain nervous milo said

-So and how? oscar said arm in arm

-Good news is that ... since I went out with bea ... I started to feel something and I told bea ... then we kissed and said milo flushed and nervous

-You know very well that I like bea and now I take it off? Oscar said while hitting his forehead on the milo

-So? Your love I can not think of it it very beautiful to let it go too mad milo said

DAMN YOU ARE A TRAITOR-oscar cry and then he lunged to milo

Oscar was on top of milo and punched him in the face, growled and milo also gave him one, both rolled from side to side giving himself punched and scratched

The fish began to close the fight, bea went swimming at his locker when he suddenly saw the fish was circling something came over and was horrified when he saw them, saw Milo and Oscar are rasgañaban golpiaban and she covered her mouth with his fins to keep from crying, she could not explain why peliaban milo and oscar is when I hear the following

-BEA IS MINE said 2 while

Bea was left in shock, I could not believe his 2 best friends were to stick it for her

-Milo, oscar please stop and cry bea peliar

But neither Milo nor heard her oscar and continued to stick it, Oscar had several hits, scratched and bleeding morenotes and nose and mouth, Milo also had bumps, bruises and scratches, had a black eye and was bleeding from his mouth, suddenly took oscar the flap of his brother and bit strongly, milo cry painfully, the right wing he grabbed his bow and let go for that fin, also cry oscar

Bea could not take any more, I could not see their best friends hurt

-ENOUGH bea cry with tears in her eyes

When suddenly 2 teachers came and took Milo and Oscar, both fought to free the grip and re peliar also say things

They were taken to arrest the two was sitting in different side without being, before that they were taken to the infirmary, he treated his wounds, Oscar broke his arm and had to bandage, to milo is a nasty bite stayed so after clean it blindfolded and placed an ice pack to his eye

After the scolding that the director was going to his house when he suddenly heard a noise, heard a few sobs and sobs followed, when they came to the place where those tears they saw it was bea, was hugging her knees and did not stop to mourn

Milo and Oscar came to bea, bea felt someone touch his shoulder and looked up, saw milo and oscar

- Bea why you cry? milo asked concerned

-My fault that you 2 are peliaron for my bea said while tears ran their cheeks

-Not bea ... is that ... said Oscar nerve

Oscar-no buts, I will listen when they said I to him, I do not like pelien for me and much less worried you said bea

-I said sorry bea 2 while

-I love them very much and it hurts that pelien, you are the best brothers eh arruinde their FRATERNITY known not for me, apologize pidanse said bea

Milo and Oscar looked at each other and bowed their heads

-Milo much I would not forgive me and let golpiarte your black eye and bite fin much less can you forgive me? oscar wonder sad

-Clearly, if brother, that you did this for you were very angry, sorry also for golpiarte and breaks your arm, forgive me sad milo said

-Apology accepted ... hold me brother said Oscar and hug tightly to his brother, Milo returned the embrace, with still bea tears on his face was embracing his friends, now strongly embraced the 3

After they separated

-Oscar I'm sorry ... I know that you like but the truth is that I like milo mcuho and I love you as a friend ... you have every right to hate me bea said head down

-I might hate you never said and I accept bea oscar

- WHAT? Asked milo and bea

-If the truth is that I pelie with my brother for you but I can not oblige, if you love my brother very much I accept if you are happy oscar I also said with a smile

-Oscar said thank you very much happy and hug bea oscar, oscar he returned the hug  
>-Family hug and said oscar was embracing his friends<p>

On the night;

Milo and bea were in the city limits (to understand where is the glass of the tank) were watching the other animals asleep, Milo could not stop seeing bea, bea milo know that is very beautiful but it is more in nohe, milo saw that there was a sea flower and gave it to bea

-Thank you very much bea milo said as she put the flower in her hair

-How good I accept that my brother said milo

-If bea said, milo saw her again and then blushed

I can do you-bea preguntat something? milo wonder nervous

-Clear what is it? bea wonder as I looked

-Bu-good bea ... qui-like s-be m-my non-girlfriend? ... Wonder milo nervous

Bea'm in shock, I was very happy that milo asked him to be his nocia so began to mourn

Bea-passing did I say something wrong? milo asked concerned

-No fool I'm crying of happiness, of course I want to be your girlfriend bea said as she hugged his neck

Milo said good-that lie enveloped their fins in the waist and hug tenderly bea

After they separated, they looked and gradually drew closer until their lips met a sweet and tender kiss, besides being flushed

After separating from the kiss, watched the scenery very hugging

That was my day ... but I'm happy dijen if they are happy.

END 


End file.
